Y vuelta a empezar
by Wui-chan
Summary: ¿Qué puede pasar de malo en una fiesta?


**Disclaimer: **Code Lyoko no me pertenece, pertenece a Moonscope.

**~ Wui dice: **Heey! Cuanto tiempo, ¿verdad?. Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic que espero que les guste a todos. No se cuando me pueda llevar pero prometo terminar el Diccionario Amuto. Tengo más capítulos pero nunca me acuerdo de colgarlos.

**Prólogo**

— Este será mí ultimo año aquí... — dijo la morena, que observaba todo con un aire melancólico.

— ¡Quita esa cara que me desanimas! ¡Aún no te has ido! — Dijo el chico que caminaba a su lado. Tenía el cabello rubio levantado en una cresta con una gran mecha morada en el centro. — Tienes mucho que hacer, ¿verdad Ulrich?...¡Auch! — se giró hacía su amigo castaño, quien le acababa de dar un codazo. — ¿A que a venido eso? — Preguntó. No obtuvo respuesta.

La chica de cabellos rosados que estaba al otro lado de la morena rió, era una carcajada sonora y alegre.

— ¿Vamos a desayunar? — Pregunto un chico de cabello castaño claro y con gafas. Al escuchar algo relacionado con la comida, el rubio abandonó a sus amigos para correr hacía el comedor, donde seguramente le esperaban un croissant o algo parecido. — ¿Vamos nosotros también, chicos? — Preguntó de nuevo, dirigiéndose a todos sus amigos.

— Yo ya desayuné. — Respondió la morena. Ella, además de ser la mayor del grupo era la única que no vivía en el campus de la academia Kadic, sino que residía con sus padres y su hermano pequeño en una casa cercana al instituto.

— Yo no tengo hambre. — Dijo el castaño instantes después de que la chica terminara de hablar. — Si quieres hablamos y eso, Yumi... — Estaba sonrojado.

— Vale. — Contestó la mayor, que también mostraba el sonrojo en su cara.

— Tu y yo vamos a comer, Jérémie — dijo la pelirroja, sonriente. El chico que estaba a su lado se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Una vez se quedaron solos, Yumi y Ulrichse sentaron en un banco a hablar.

— ¿Que has hecho estas vacaciones? — La primera en abrir la boca fue Yumi, quien en vez de mirar a su acompañante miraba al suelo.

— Lo de siempre. A veces desearía quedarme aquí incluso en vacaciones. — Contestó Ulrich, que observaba las ramas altas de un árbol cercano. — ¿Tú?

— Hemos ido a Kyoto, a ver a los abuelos. — Y después de meditar unos momentos, añadió — Estar con tus padres tampoco puede ser tan malo, ¿no?

— No lo se, ya ni estoy seguro de que pensar. — Bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los oscuros ojos de su amiga. Esta le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿Y que...? — no pudo seguir, la visión de una chica de cabello negro a la altura de media espalda dirigiéndose hacía ellos le sorprendió. La chica sentada a su lado siguió el curso de su mirada y se topó con Sissi Delmas, la hija del director, la alumna más pija de la academia y la más ferviente admiradora de Ulrich. Rió ante la cara de susto de su amigo. Para la sorpresa de ambos, pero, al lado de ella no caminaban Nicholas y Hervé, sus acompañantes, admiradores y únicos amigos, ya que el resto de alumnos del colegio no la soportaban.

— Hola Ulrich — dijo con una alegre sonrisa cuando estuvo delante de ellos. — Ah, hola Yumi — añadió con pocas ganas, unos cuantos segundos después, fingiendo que había reparado en la presencia de ella en aquellos instantes. — Ulrich...¿te gustaría ir...?

— Sissi — el grito hizo que todos repararan en Hervé, quien llevaba su maleta y la maleta de su amiga en la mano — ¿Hasta cuando tendré que llevar yo esto? — La chica se giró y fulminando al chico con la mirada cogió sus cosas y se largó mientras Ulrich y Yumi reían.

— Mmm...que rico estaba todo hoy — La voz de su rubio amigo a sus espaldas les sorprendió. — ¿Ya estaba Sissi haciendo el papelón? — A su lado estaban Jérémie y Aelita, riendo también. — Mirar, he pensando una cosa.

— Espera, espera. — Interrumpió Ulrich — Repite eso. ¿Tu estabas pensando?— El rubio le fulminó con la mirada y esperó tener la oportunidad de volver a hablar.

— Para celebrar el inicio del que será uno de los cursos más tranquilos...¿porqué no hacemos una fiesta? — Sus amigos le miraron con cara de extrañados.

— ¿Y como piensas burlar a Jim? — Jim, el profesor de gimnasia era también el vigilante del Kadic, al parecer, pues siempre que un alumno no estaba donde tocaba o haciendo lo que debía, le pillaba.

— Eso, princesa, es simple. La fiesta no será en el colegio. — Contestó él mirando a su amiga de cabello rosado.

— ¿Y donde sino? — Preguntó Yumi.

— En la fábrica. — Respondió él rubio con una sonrisa.


End file.
